


Mother Fucking Sex Chocolate

by Arachnophobia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroValentine2016, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Praise Kink, alpha!akashi, for Akashi #6, mentions of - Freeform, omega!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnophobia/pseuds/Arachnophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro takes care of Kuroko during his heat. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I like it when Akashi-kun spanks me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Seijuro almost dies.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Fucking Sex Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> wINNA WINNA CHICKEN DINNA 
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAYY!!! <3 <3 <3 THIS IS FOR AKASHI #6 AND WE HAD IN COMMON 'Anything Lewd, Highly NSFW Content' GOD BLESS AMERICA AKASHI # 6 I S MAI SOUL MATE 
> 
> ANYWAY HOPE U GUYS--ESP AKASHI#6--ENJOY READING THIS!! <3 <3

Seijuro is exhausted.  


He was under the impression that Kuroko’s heat would be _easy_.

He was wrong.

So wrong.

//

Seijuro wakes up with Kuroko fucking himself on his cock and the entire room smelling of sex.

“Such a cock hungry slut that you couldn’t wait for me to get up, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko moans and fucks himself down harder onto Seijuro’s cock, pink little boy cunt stretching around Seijuro’s huge alpha cock, as if it’s almost going to rip him apart.

Seijuro enjoys it, at least the first ten minutes of it, before Kuroko begins to rake his nails down Seijuro’s back.

Seijuro slaps his ass, once, twice, three times, “What have I told you about doing that Tetsuya?”

“Akashi-kun is an alpha, he can handle it,” Kuroko mummers, before he _bites_ Seijuro’s shoulder.

That is _definitely not_ what Seijuro told Kuroko about marking up his back.

//

Fucking Kuroko into satisfaction while he’s in heat is difficult. _Feeding_ Kuroko while he’s in heat is impossible.

“Stop being so childish Tetsuya, you need to eat,” Seijuro tries to press a strawberry to Kuroko’s lips, but the _child_ turns his head away and whines.

He tries to move away from Seijuro, but Seijuro’s knotted in his tiny little cunt, so all he does is manage to hurt himself, “Behave yourself, Tetsuya.”

Seijuro tries, he really does, “If you don’t eat, I’ll spank you, Tetsuya.”

“I like it when Akashi-kun spanks me.”

Seijuro almost dies.

He plops the strawberry into his mouth, grabs Kuroko’s face, and forcefully kisses him. Well, not very forcefully because the sweet, sweet little omega melts right into the kiss as soon as Seijuro’s lips touches his.

They kiss like that for a while, all lips and no tounge, hands lazily running over each other’s bodies.

Seijuro squeezes Tetsuya’s little tits and pinches his nipples  and the tiny little thing moans and tries to fuck himself down onto Sejuro’s knot.

That’s when Seijuro forces Kuroko’s jaw open and pushes the strawberry from his mouth into Tetsuya’s with his tongue.  

Much to his surprise, Tetsuya doesn’t protest this time.

The little minx.

That’s how it goes. Seijuro putting the fruit into his mouth and then pushing it into Tetsuya’s. On any other occasion, it would’ve been gross, so gross, but Seijuro’s knotted inside Kuroko’s boy pussy and he can’t really think straight.

//  


“You’re doing so well, Tetsuya,” Seijuro kisses Kuroko’s cheek, “Taking my cock so well, such a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy. Your good boy.” Kuroko whines into the pillow, high and pathetic and frustrated, as if coming three times in the past hour wasn’t enough.

Kuroko has his face buried into a pillow, ass up in the air, and his back arched, presenting his pink little boy pussy to Seijuro.

Seijuro alternates his thrusts; some long and slow, some short and fast, his cock sliding past Kuroko’s prostate with each push and pull of his hips. The omega whines and clenches his little whore cunt down onto Seijuro’s cock, as if he’s trying to milk the knot out of him.

“My perfect little omega bitch, going to breed you up so full with my pups,” Seijuro can feel his knot beginning to swell, and this is usually the part of sex where his basic alpha needs take over, and sometimes he would rather have his mouth sewed shut than let Kuroko hear the filth that runs through his mind.  

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? Like to watch your stomach swell with my pups and your tiny whore tits get filled with milk. Bet you would leak everywhere, but you needn’t worry, Tetsuya, I’d suck you dry until you begin to cry. Would you do that for me, Tetsuya? Would you let your alpha drink your milk?”

Kuroko whines, as if yes, yes that’s exactly what he wants, he want Seijuro to ruin him.

Seijuro comes to the thought.

//

In the end, it’s Kuroko that ruins Seijuro.

It’s four day into Kuroko’s heat and Seijuro is thoroughly and utterly exhausted.

His dick is almost hurting from having to knot Kuroko so many times, yet the petulant omega demands more.

Kuroko has eaten him out of house and home, well, out of house and ice cream, because that’s all he’s willing to eat. Ice-cream.  He made Seijuro buy him six pints and vehemently refuses to eat anything else.

It’s been three hours since Kuroko kicked him out of his own bedroom for Seijuro refusing to knot him for at least an hour because his poor dick was too over simulated.  

Seijuro hopes that it’s another three hours before Kuroko comes out of the bedroom and demands to be knotted again.

The perk of living in a penthouse is that there are at least two spare bedrooms.

The down side of living in a penthouse is that Kuroko demanded that Seijuro knot him in every single room of the house.

Seijuro is at his wits end.

//

Aomine doesn’t really know what to expect when he goes to visit Akashi in his ostentatious as fuck penthouse.

Probably Akashi holed up in his study doing god knows what and Kuroko watching basketball on the TV.

What he does not expect is to see Akashi’s expensive drapes torn to shreds, empty ice cream containers littered about the floor and a bowl of rotting strawberries tossed aside in the living room.

“Daiki,” Akashi looks as if all the life has been sucked out of him. His face is a pasty white colour, a stark contrast to the heavy bags beneath his eyes and his hair is messier than a 16 year-old’s room. Akashi’s wearing grey sweatpants, sans shirt, and while his abs are on point, his entre torso his littered with what seems to be scrapes and scratches.   

“You’ll have to excuse the mess for now, the maids are coming in about an hour,” Akashi says, his voice thick and hoarse, but filled with nonchalance, as if no, he does not look like an actual, personified, pile of shit.

“What happened to you?”

“Tetsuya’s heat happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND STUFF R APPRECIATED AND ONCE AGAIN HAPPPPPPY VALENTINES I LOVE U GUYS BUT LIKE NOT IN A GAY WAY OR ANYTHING *12 YR OLDD WHITE BOY VOICE* NO HOMO 
> 
> AND AN EXTRA SUPA DUPA AOMINE FILLED VALENTINE TO AKASHI #6 PLS REVEAL UR SELF SO THT I CAN MEME ON U <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
